Conners Adventure
by Tenchi7786
Summary: Conner is forced to move from America to the world of pokemon. how does he deal? Oh I forgot one more thing, he can speek to pokemon! read to find our more!
1. Default Chapter

My world has just lost all cause. Its like a black fog covers everything. All I know now is darkness. Hi my name is Conner. Yes, I am very depressed. My parents just got a divorce. We all lived in America, I don't know why but I guess the whole thing was so bad, my mom and I are moving to Areanto. Its out side the rejoin of Kanto. Witch is a small pensula, next to Japan. I don't know why, but she is dragging me all the way from my dad. He told me he would do all he can to move there next year. But a whole year without him. I don't know how I am going to cope. My mom said she wants me to get involved with a pokemon journey. I want to, just not yet. I feel like curling up in a ball and crying.  
I am 13 years old, I was in the eight grade, but now schools out I'll be in ninth. Today is my first day of summer break and I'm flying to Areanto. My mom is already there waiting. She's been there for a month now, I stayed in the states to finish school. But now I have to go to live with my mom. The thing that makes Areanto so popular is Pokemon. Pokemon only live in Areanto, no were else, like the states or Russia. Areanto is made up of four rejoins. Kanto, Joto, Hoenn, and where I am movig, Moenn. Moenn is the only rejoin where all types of pokemon live. If you go to Hoenn, Joto or Kanto, you can only find some pokemon, but they all live in Moenn.  
The air plane came to a bumpy landing as I looked out of the window. As I saw Machoke directing the plane where to land. My whole life I have been fascinated with pokemon. I'v study all of them and know everything about them. But I have never seen one. My eyes lit up as I saw them. After the plane came to a landing I got out and went in the air port. There were many kinds of pokemon working. I saw a charazard carrying bags, a houndoom was guiding a blind woman, and a mudkip was cleaning the walls.  
  
A middle aged man was holding up a sign that had my name written on it. So I approached him.  
"That's me, who are you?"  
"Aww Welcome to Hoenn, Conner. I'm Dave you mothers,...a.....friend, she asked me to pick you up."  
"Hi Dave, what is she doing?"  
"Well she's getting a surprise ready for you. So are you ready to go?"  
"Sure, I have to get my bags first."  
"I've already got them."  
"Oh, Ok." I followed him to where two Pigots were waiting.  
"The one to the left is mine, the other one with your bags is the one you'll ride."  
"What?! I cant ride that I don't know how!!"  
"No worries, all you have to do is hold on, He'll do the navigating." So I sat down on the pigieot and it took off. My heart sank as fear flooded throughout myveins. The ground suddenly became smaller, and the clouds grew. Everybody some became as aunts. But before I could rely absorbed it all in It was all over. And I was in my new front yard. My mom came out to hug me.  
"Ohhh honey, I missed you."  
"I mom." I said. I'm not to happy to see her considering she made me move from my home here.  
"Come on in. I want to give you the tore of our new house." I followed her in. The house was actually big ! My room was huge! I had my own bath room, computer and a king size bed! As if she were trying to by my happiness. After the tore, she brought me down at the table in the kitchen.  
"I have a surprise for you." She brought me a box with a cell phone on it.  
"This way you can call any of your friends any time you want. Ok?"  
"Thanks." I said with no emotion behind it."  
"And, here are a few pokeballs to start your pokemon journey with."  
"Thanks, but I am not sure if I want to start on the journey just yet."  
"What? Why?"  
"I don't know, I just don't want to."  
"Well, Maybe when Professor Ketchum comes to visit he'll change your mind." No, mom, I don't want to! Give me time! You jerk me out of my school, my home and expect me to just act like everything is ok because you buy me all of this stuff?! No! I don't think so." I jumped up out of my seat and ran out. I ran into the forest out side of my house. I don't know how far or for how long I ran, I just ran. Till finally I ran out of breath. I sat down under a tree. Every thing is side of me fell out as I began to cry. After I calmed down, I heard what sounded like a little child crying.  
"Hello? " I asked. "I some one there?"  
"Yes, who are you?"  
"I am Ian, and you are?" I looked behind the tree where I thought I herd the voice come from, but all I saw was a small eevee.  
"Oh hello," I said but I didn't find the kid I was looking for,  
"Hi" The eevee spoke back. I jerked in surprise.  
"Pokemon aren't suppose to speak"!  
"Humans can't talk to us?" Eevee said. Ok this is my first pokemon story! I hope you liked it. Please comment. I'll read yours if you do. If you want to know why Conner can talk to pokemon, read the next ch. 


	2. Emergency

I do not own Pokemon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow this is to weird!" Conner said  
"Your telling me!" Eevee replied.  
"Ahhhh" Conner jumped up "There it is again."  
"Hey I'm not an it!"  
"Ok Conner snap out of it. Deep breaths." Conner inhaled and exhaled. "Ok. I'm just going to go now and pretend nothing happened."  
"NO NO! Please don't go!" Eevee said "I've been seporated from my pack and I'm just a kid. Help me." Conner couldn't believe he could talk to this pokemon. Although he felt bad, he just couldn't believe what he was experiencing.  
"Ooook, Where were you when lost them?"  
"Here! We spent the night her last night and when I woke up they were gone."  
"Well ok, lets get looking." Conner and the eevee began to get deeper in the forest. Looking for any sing of where they could be.  
"What's your name?" Conner asked him.  
"I don't have one. But one day my mom said I'll be the alpha male in my pack, then I'll have a name."  
"SO Eevee don't have names unless they are alpha?"  
"Or if they get a trainer, then they name us."  
"But how do you tell each other apart?"  
"Smell. Do you have a name?"  
"Yes, its Conner."  
"I like that name." From no where a small pidgy fell from a tree and hit the ground hard. Conner ran over to it.  
"What happened." He bent over and picked it up.  
"Help." The pdigy muttered  
"Ok this is getting a little freaky, I thought I could only talk to you."  
"Conner! That shouldn't matter! He have to help the poor pidgy!"  
"Right, follow me, there is a pokecenter in my home town." They began to sprint trough the forest. Conner holding pidgy, and Eevee following. They eventually come to the town and Conner ran into the pokecenter. He yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"Nurse Joy!!! Help." Every one turned there heads towards Conner. Nurse Joy dropped her tray of meds and ran over.  
"Give him to me!" Conner handed over the pidgy and ran in to the Er. Conner and Eevee sat down in the lounge and waited calmly till they heard over the inter com.  
"Calling all Chancys. Calling all Chancys. Get in the Er. NOWW!!" Conner and Eevee dropped their jaws.  
"Conner, I don't want her to die!!" the small Eevee began to cry. Conner picked him up and held him.  
"Its ok, She'll be fine.


End file.
